The One That Got Away
by crystallyrica
Summary: A series of very short Neji-Ten oneshots, inspired by the song. (Not a lyric fic) More of a letter/monologue style.
1. When we first met

Hey guys, this will be a one shot collection centered around NejiTen (or lack thereof). I got the inspiration from the Katy Perry song, hence the title. I know I should be updating my other stories. Soon, my pretties. Soon.. I don't own Naruto and I hope you enjoy this story!

Sometime after graduation, when we first met~

"My name is Maito Gai and I will be your youthful sensei!" You and I would stare in disbelief at our genin instructor. Lee sat beside us with stars in his eyes. Though we didn't know eachother at the time, I believed we shared some kind of connection or bond from that point...at least until you started speaking and messed it all up.

"Lee will never be a ninja, it's his destiny to fail."

I thought you were so arrogant and despised you from the start. Even more when you said the same to me because I was clan-less.

But that didn't stop me from putting you in your place. Sparks flew as we confronted one another, I could see absolute disdain in your pale eyes and I bet you could see the same in mine.

Maybe we both shared a connection over our sensei's antics, but at that point, that's where our connection stopped.


	2. I never miss

Back at it again! These one-shots are a bit short (do I call them oneshots? Let me know in the reviews.) but they lead up to something important! Enjoy! Also, all of these are from Tenten's POV.

We'd sit back during training, and watch two knuckleheads.~

Everyday, we weren't doing D-Ranks, it was like this. Meet the team at the grounds, Gai-sensei had some lesson to teach but got distracted with Lee and trained him instead.

"YOUTH!" "I'm so proud that my youthful student is embracing the power of youth."

"Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" And the two would embrace with the sunset in the background.

I didn't want to deal with that. So when they were distracted with training I would sneak off for target practice.

I remember one particular day I was heading to my favorite training dummy only to find you sitting in front of it with your eyes closed.

"Uhm can you move?" Of course you didn't respond the first time. I thought I tried everything to get you to move. Even went as far as trying to shove you out of the way but I couldn't.

At that point, I had given up and started my target practice, right above your head.

Of course, my nerves were shaking because I didn't want to miss the target and hit you. I'm sure you felt nervous too because you had to speak up and warn me not to miss my target.

And it's because of that practice, I never miss now.

I truly feel that that day was special. From then on, you and I would continue this practice when our team-mate would train with Gai-sensei.

I guess we had another connection.

...I still thought you were an arrogant bastard.


	3. Concern and New Beginnings

I do not own Naruto.

I remember the day when I saw the true extent of your arrogance. You beat your cousin ruthlessly and told her it was her fate to lose. Honestly Neji, you were a prick back then. But at least Naruto kicked some sense into you later.

I remember that fight too. I wasn't afraid for you. Obviously your skills were better than Naruto's. But when you lost...and lay unconscious on the stone floor. I felt my heart lurch. Somehow I had grown attached to you. Despite your poor attitude, I didn't want to lose you.

After that fight, you kinda avoided everyone...that hurt too. I felt I lost a training partner.

Luckily, you came around weeks after, with a renewed outlook and less arrogance. I fondly remember you asking me if we could start over and be friends. Did I ever say thank you for that?


	4. Hurt

I do not own Naruto.

After that, we were inseperable. We trained together, avoided Lee together, and went out to eat together. Over the weeks we became very close and at the time, I didn't understand what I was feeling. It was a completely new feeling. Like butterflies. But that came crashing down when you showed up on my doorstep one morning, telling me that you are leaving for who knows how long to retrieve Sasuke.

I felt...hurt.

Hurt that you would leave me here, lonely because you weren't there, and worried because I didn't know if you were going to be okay.

When you left, I really tried my best to not think about you. I busied myself with training and looking up new weapons. Everytime I did target practice, I imagined you sitting in front of the tree, like you always did...

But that hurt can never compare to when you came back, all battered up and half-dead. I remember sitting by your bed while you were in the hospital waiting for you to wake up.

And when you did...it was the greatest feeling ever.


	5. Feeling

I do not own Naruto.

The next two years went by very quickly and we continued to grow closer. I started realizing that those butterflies I was feeling was love. I thought Hinata and Sakura were crazy before but then I started to understand. And they got worse too.

I remember you coming back from a mission and I greeted you at the gates with a big smile. You looked so shocked when I hugged you. It's still funny. But then I got shy because well...you didn't know of my feelings and who was I to burden you with them?

I remember avoiding you during training because I was afraid of you finding out. It clearly annoyed you because you kept trying to talk to me and I kept running away.

At least...

Until one day, you pinned me against a tree and forced an answer out of me.

"Why are you avoiding me? You said.

"I'm not avoiding you." I lied.

"You're lying to me" You said, getting angrier. "Tell me." You said while your face got closer to mine. I turned tomato red and let out an eep. Clearly you understood what was happening because you backed away.

Or so I thought.

You grasped my hand with yours and stared at me with those pearl-white eyes. Despite what most people thought about you being cold and oblivious to things like attraction. You understood perfectly. Kissing my forehead, you pulled away and said, "I feel the same about you too."


	6. Together

I do not own Naruto.

Nothing really changed between us after that. We trained, went out to eat and avoided Lee. But we had our moments too. Those kisses we had during training. The secret hand-holding at restaurants. Our secret looks anytime and anywhere that would make me blush. Of course no one knew of our relationship. We kept it secret, and we preferred it that way.

I was so proud of you when you made jonin too. I remember that night I made you a surprise dinner to congratulate you and it turned into one of our intense makeout sessions.

I actually thought it would lead to more that night but you were too much of a gentleman. You said you wanted to wait. I asked stupidly, "For what?"

After the Pain attack, you took me to a specialty weapons shop and proposed with engraved kunais. You knew I didn't like jewellery. I thought they were impractical. I said yes, welll...screamed it and kissed you. Still, we didn't tell anyone except Hiashi. Somehow, he convinced the elders to let you marry me.


	7. War

I do not own Naruto.

The weeks after that were filled with rebuilding Konoha and wedding planning. We planned to marry when Konoha was rebuilt. But life doesn't work that way.

I remember waking up one morning and seeing an anbu in my room. "You are to report to the Hokage's Tower immediately." Thinking it was just a mission, I didn't think much into it. But when I got there, everyone else was there too, just as confused. And then Tsunade said the worst possible thing. "Madara has declared war." She told us we would be sent to the front lines soon to fight him. For once I was truly scared.

We met up later for lunch after the meeting. Both of us with downcast expressions. Breaking the silence, I had asked, "So, are we still getting married when Konoha is rebuilt?" He narrowed his eyes and said, "Konoha's not going to finish rebuilding until after the war now." I poked at my riceball. "Maybe we should get married soon then. You never know what's going to happen. Seize the moment!" I cheered as I tried my best Gai impression. He scrunched up his nose at that but laughed. "We don't have enough time. We should wait."

"But Neji, what if-"

"No if's TenTen! We're doing a proper wedding after the war. We can't rush this!"

At this point we're shouting at eachother in the restaurant.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO PROPER WITH YOU ANYWAY?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUSH THINGS?"

"DAMN IT HYUGA, IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

"WELL I DO TOO BUT PROPERLY, NOT RUSHED!"

"WHY CAN'T WE AGREE TO DO IT BEFORE WE ARE SENT TO DIE?"

Silence. Neji stood up, paid the bill and left without a word. I never got to resolve it before we were sent out to the front-lines.


	8. Bleak

I do not own Naruto.

Weeks later, we were in the middle of war. Life was bleak and I still regret not resolving our argument from before. We were on different squadrons but in the same location. I would check on you every once in a while to make sure you were okay. Believe it or not, I still cared for you and I wanted to apologize but I had to focus on fighting the war. You too. I promised myself, I would apologize as soon as it was over.

But one day was bleaker than the others. A huge statue like creature rose up causing everyone to look at it. (I think its called the Juubi.) I saw you fighting along-side Naruto and Hinata, trying to block every attack. I knew I needed to help you. So I ran, across the battlefield, to fight by your side. But I wasn't fast enough...

The Juubi shot wooden spears at Hinata and you jumped in front of it. I watched you die. As Naruto held you, your eyes flickered to mine, even though I was still not close enough, and then lost all of it's light. I didn't need to check your pulse to know you were dead.

I wanted to collapse right then and there. We were supposed to get married, and be together. Neji. How could you leave me...

But no, I had to focus on the war. You won't die in vain. As if, new life has entered me, I sprinted to the front-lines and fought with all my might. Not caring if I lived or died, I planned to win this war.


	9. Alone

I do not own Naruto.

You missed alot from that war, Neji. But with the help of Team 7, we won! I'll admit, when I was trapped in the Tsukuyomi, I imagined our life together if you had lived. We had two kids. My hair, your eyes. I really miss you.

I'm a mess right now. Here I am thinking of you, while I should be talking to my company. Everyone's married now and I own a weapon's shop.

Looking over to my company, I see Sakura talking animatedly to Ino while Hinata is pouring more tea. I think they are talking about married life or something.

"Tenten?" Ino snaps me out of my reverie.

I raise my eyebrows. "You know, I can set you up with a really nice guy. He's perfect for you. His name is-" Cutting her off I say, "I'm fine with my shop, Ino. I don't want to get married."

It's like this everytime I hang out with them. Ino tries to set me up, I decline and they look at me with pity.

Of course, Neji, when you died, I didn't want to marry anyone else. So I shut myself away in my weapons shop, treasuring that kunai with the engraving on it.


	10. In another life

I do not own Naruto.

So here I am now, a dying, old woman riddled with age sitting by your grave and reminiscing about us.

"I really wish we could have grown old together, Neji. I really miss you."

Tears stream from my eyes, as I clutch the sunflowers in one hand and trace my fingers across your name.

"I never got to tell you this before, but I'm sorry for not resolving our conflict all those years ago. Can you hear me Neji? I'm so lonely. I never married anyone else, my heart always belonged to you."

My face is soaked with tears but I don't try to wipe them away.

"Neji? Can you imagine us together living happily in another life? We could've had a family... Neji...

I want to spend my last moments here with you. Maybe we can be reunited. I love you."

As my heart stops, I see a hand grasp mine. It's Neji's.

"I love you too Tenten."

He hoists me up and we embrace. Leaving this world behind, I am reunited with the man I love.

The End


End file.
